


You're My Home

by MilkTofeu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Rebound, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTofeu/pseuds/MilkTofeu
Summary: Two people, Two different worlds with their own meaning. One reciprocated the feelings, and the other waiting for the feelings to deteriorate. How would they deal with the cruel reality they have to face when they're each other's home in the end.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 13





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic may contain trigger warning, so if you get easily triggered I advise you to not read it. 
> 
> Mina is a glass, someone who's easily broken with the current events that have been happening. She never shows anyone her pain, that's just how she is. She'd rather deal with it alone rather than consult someone, but what if push comes to shove? That's the time she eventually realizes she does need help. And it's from a certain someone.
> 
> Chaeyoung a rock, someone who's strong and bold. Not afraid to take risks and face those consequences, but what happens when she unconsciously hurts someone in the end? Will she face it and apologize or instead find other paths and run away from the situation, overall forgetting it even existed and leave the person who was a victim to be stuck with grief and sorrow. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she eventually does.

“So why did you call me to meet you here?” A short-haired girl asks as she stared at the girl in front of her. She studied her eyes and it looks puffy from all the crying.

The girl in front of her just kept stirring her newly brewed coffee not acknowledging the short-haired girl’s existence. 

There are so many thoughts running round and round through her head, she knows she probably did a bad thing just walking out of their dorm especially so early in the morning. Heck even her roommate would probably be worried about her by now, one of the main reasons she turned off her phone after calling the short-haired girl to meet her.

“Mina” The short-haired girl spoke snapping her fingers in front of Mina, when she did the girl looked like something electrified her. 

“Mi-Mianhe” Mina apologized as she straightened her posture finally paying attention. She felt a big lump forming in her throat and her heart hurting as if someone squeezed it, It hurt her so much. 

Mina could barely open her eyes anymore as she cried and cried until she couldn’t anymore. She turned to the girl in front of her and caught the short-haired girl staring at her with a stern look. That fact alone made her even more anxious.

“Jeong- I” Mina called out and tried to form words but her mouth just stayed open and nothing came out. 

“Explain” The girl in front of her demanded. 

“It hurts, it hurts that I can’t call her mine. It hurts seeing her being with someone else. What’s worse it seems like their feelings are already mutual” Mina spat out and with every word that she said, hurt her even more, she wanted to shout, she wanted to cry. But right now all she can do is suffer and try.

“I never wanted it to be like this” She whispered out and using both of her hands, she covered her face ashamed of her current situation, but Jeongyeon’s ears heard them loud and clear.

Jeongyeon too felt guilty as she didn’t notice what Mina has been going through these past few days, Mina always acted that nothing was wrong and everything was fine and okay with her. 

She never did once tell the others if she got uncomfortable, she just allowed them to do what they want to because she wants them to enjoy and then looking at her now she’s so helpless. Like a glass, she can be easily broken but she picks herself up and acts like everything is alright.

“What are you planning to do now?” Jeongyeon asks

“I don’t know... distance myself?” Mina asks hesitantly but still even though she said that she knows that she doesn’t want to be away from her. 

Mina is afraid of what’s happening. She doesn’t know what to do anymore but then she thought of Jeongyeon, the person she can rely on although Jeongyeon might seem like a person who would never stop teasing you but she’s also a person who can never stop caring.

“Ani, don’t do that. You’re just gonna cause more drama, sure you want the feeling to disappear but think about it. If you were her and your close friend just starts ignoring you how would you feel?” Jeongyeon explained sipping her coffee, Her eyes quickly catch Mina’s body growing stiff. 

“Look I hate to break it to you, but I’m not in charge of what’s supposed to happen between the two of you. Make a decision, a decision that will surely be the best for you. For both of you” Jeongyeon said to Mina and suddenly her phone rang, she quickly fumbled her way and answered it without wasting a second.

“Hey, yeah. I just needed to buy something, I’ll be back soon. Love you” Jeongyeon hid her phone back in her pocket and turned her gaze towards the girl who still hasn’t moved, she sighs heavily pitying her. 

A part of her feels guilty for what happened, she knew that they had mutual feelings but she let it play out instead. Look at that, she’s now helping the person who should've been happy.

“Bye Mina, I hope things will be okay between the both of you” She stood up from her seat as she told those farewell words towards Mina, Before taking the last step going outside. 

Jeongyeon once more turns around and looks at Mina whispering something to her ear before leaving her distraught and helpless. 

  


Mina walked for 20minutes, 20 of overthinking and 20 minutes of trying to come up with an explanation. She knows she'd have to explain why she even left the dorm especially early in the morning. Her roommate knows her too well that she never goes out this early in the morning without telling her the night before she leaves. And once she does return back to their dorm she'd get a heck of a scolding from a worried girl. 

But it didn't matter anymore, she was already in front of the dorm. Even if she had thousands of thoughts running through her mind she knew that if she did turn back and walk away, she'll worry her Roommate more. Worse they might even get in a fight, Mina chuckles at the bitter memory of what happened last time when she just went out with no valid explanation. 

_"Mina Unnie! Where have you been? You worried me so much, I thought I said something wrong. I promise I won't bring up a topic like those again just plea-"_

_  
_

__

_Mina instantly hugs the short girl in front of her so she could stop, she couldn't bear to hear the pain and worry she caused her._

_  
_

_"I’m okay Chaeng, I just needed some fresh air. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong"_

_  
_

_Mina could hear sniffs and feels little droplets on her shoulder._

_  
_

__

_"P-please don't do it again" Chaeyoung begged and sobs out._

__  
_ _

____

_Mina's heart clenched at the sight of Chaeyoung becoming helpless and even begging her. She hugs the short girl tighter whispering her words of reassurance "I-I won't"_

___  
_ _ _

____

Mina chooses to snap out of that memory as was about to turn the knob but suddenly the door opened, revealing a girl shorter who was wearing an oversized hoodie. The girl looked like she just woke up gently rubbing her eyelids, she just kept walking and eventually bumped into Mina. 

____

Mina froze at her position as the shorter girl slowly looked above and saw her. 

____

"Oh, Mina-Unnie you're here. Where did you go?" The girl asked with a husky voice, as she eyed the girl in front of her who stood still. 

____

Mina wanted to run away and leave, but as much as she wanted to. She knew she knew she shouldn't keep running away from her problems knowing it'll leave for unresolved problems that she has to confront eventually. 

____

Mina swallowed the invisible lump forming in her throat and deciding to answer the younger girl's question "I needed to get some fresh air" 

____

"Oh.. you should've told me" The shorter girl trailed off rubbing the other side of her arm. 

____

"Ah right, you should go inside I have to go visit Sana” She said taking out her phone checking the time  
"Knowing her she's probably still asleep, I'll just cook her some food and then leave. I'll catch you later Mina-Unnie" 

____

"See you Chaeng.." Mina muttered

____

Chaeyoung waved and eventually left Mina, standing in front of the doorway. Dazed and hurt, Mina feels the guilt of not being able to control her emotions. Just by the mention of her best friend's name Sana, that hurt already. 

____

Mina eventually forced herself to go into their shared dorm. The one that she shared with the one she loves, she believes that she's forever stuck in this loop of unrequited love. But that didn't matter to her, she wants Chaeyoung and only Chaeyoung, but the world is cruel enough not to give it. 

____

Mina closed the door and took off her shoes deciding to walk towards the couch, sitting and feeling the numbness of her heart taking control. Mina lays her head and stares into the ceiling doing nothing but reminiscences about the times when she and Chaeyoung were the ones who were always together. 

____

And now it's Chaeyoung and Sana, oh how does the world feel pitiful and cruel for Mina. Even if she sees the light she gets reminded of the painful times and decides to go back to this dark void. 

____

Mina instinctively looks at her wrist she glides her fingers along the veins and feel it bulge, She feels something she knows she shouldn't do. But for her it was tempting enough, nothing can help her but her own agony and grief.

____


End file.
